1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting ink droplets to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus, such as an inkjet printer, performs printing by ejecting ink droplets onto a recording medium, such as a sheet. Such an inkjet printer includes a recording head including a flow path unit and an actuator, and a driver integrated circuit (IC) configured to generate pulse signals for driving the actuator. The flow path unit includes nozzles configured to eject ink droplets therefrom and pressure chambers that are in fluid communication with the nozzles. The actuator is configured to apply ejection energy to ink in the pressure chambers to eject ink from the nozzles. The actuator changes the volumetric capacity of the pressure chambers to apply the ejection energy to ink in the pressure chambers. The actuator is driven by the application of the drive pulse signals from the driver IC.
It is desirable for inkjet printers to print at high speeds. If high speed printing is achieved by shortening an ink ejection cycle, increased frequencies of the drive pulse signals output from the driver IC are needed. If the drive IC continuously outputs drive signal pulses with higher frequency, the driver IC radiates an increased amount of heat. As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-22294, a driver IC may be stopped (i.e., printing may be stopped) and may be cool when the temperature of the driver IC exceeds a predetermined temperature, to prevent the driver IC from being damaged by the heat. The driver IC may be driven again after its temperature is reduced to a second predetermined temperature.
The driver IC may be naturally cooled until its temperature is reduced to the second temperature. When operating in an ambient atmosphere, printing may be frequently interrupted, which may decrease printing speed, and may interfere with high-speed printing.